Shin Yugi
by BoblovesYou
Summary: She didn't know how she got there, or Why, but she was in for the fight of her life. [InuYashaNarutoOther][This story has a serious plot][ActionAdventureDramaRomance][slight AU]
1. Chapter one: Akumu: Nightmare

She walked. She didn't know how long she had walked, or where she was walking too. In fact she didn't know where she was at all, she'd just... shown up there, it sounded stupid yes; but she couldn't find any other way to describe it. She had been walking, down a hill, than in a flash she was here, how? She didn't know.

' _Maybe... I've finally lost my mind..?'_ she thought_. 'Or maybe I'm like kohaku... lost without any idea how I got here, have I somehow become a mindless follower of Naraku..?'_ As soon as she thought it she realized it was a stupid assumption, she was thinking, she wasn't brain washed or dead, she was... she was... she was lost! Yes lost... Why was she happy she figured that out?

"GAH! Where the hell am I?" She yelled out, and got no answer. '_Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity my dear..._' a voice seemed to whisper in the back of her mind. '_ To late for that.'_

_Rumble. Rumble._

Her throat ached for water and her stomach for food. The walking wouldn't have been so bad but the on-going urge for water and food made her feet ache She just wanted to lay down and sleep. But she knew she couldn't, God knows what would creep up on her.

"Are you sure these apples are any good?" A voice? Maybe she _was_ going crazy, no she imagined it.

" Yeah, I had one earlier." No there where voices and they where close!

"But 'earlier' was along time ago- and I'm hungry." _Rumble._

"Why are you complaining? Where almost to the village-"

"I'm tired to.."

"The village is near by." Village.. "H..." She couldn't speak. Of course she hadn't had any water.. She couldn't speak. "H..Hey!" She had managed it, but what if they didn't hear? She Tried again. "He..He...Hey!"

"Yo, you hear that?"

" Yes..."

"It's coming from in front of us!" The last thing she heard was the click clock of horses. She was saved. She would live. And than she fell into a much needed sleep.

vvv

TBC

vvv

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inu-Yasha or The other, none mentioned anime.

vvv

A/N: Wow, this turned out very short! In my note book it was Five pages long, which isn't extremely long but longer than what it was when typed out. Well who is the girl? Sango, would be most likely, but you never know it could be Rin, Kagome, or Ayame! Only I know.


	2. Chapter Two: Kumo: Spider

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-Kun!"

He walked on acting as if he didn't hear her. Maybe she'd give up and go away.

"Sasuke-Kun!"

Breathing hard, she caught up with him. He sped up. She ran forward. He sped up. Finally she grasped a hold of his collar, causing him to stop. Smiling sweetly she hummed out, "Guess you didn't hear me Sasuke-kun."

"Uh.. Guess not." He tried to sound as if he really wanted to talk to a raving fan girl, but it didn't come out very believing. She either didn't notice or didn't care. Probably both considering who it was. " I've been look all over for you... I made us a lunch!" She pulled out a wire basket.

After all these years, Ino had still not given up on him. Most of his adoring fans had moved on, even Sakura wasn't as crazy about him as she used to be. But little Ino held on to the thread of hope that she could make someone who absolutely had no interest in her, fall in love with her.

"Actually Ino- san, I was going to see Sakura - Chan." It was a lie. But it was a enough to get Ino raving.

"Sasuke- San!" Not another one! "Have you seen Sakura-san?"

"No..."

"But I thought you said you where on you're way to see her!"

"Well- uh I am! I Am!"

"Than you know where she is!"

"Uh no... I was just.. Um... ah..." _Oh what a tangled web we weave, when we first decide to deceive. _" Sasuke!" No! No! No!"We need you up here!"

"Oh! Sakura-San! The-"

"I know."

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone grew quite. The look he got where as followed: Sakura gave him a hurt look, Ino had her mouth open, and TenTen (Who was trying to find Sakura) Looked reading to give him a good punch in the face. "Sasuke-_San_," She said to offend him. " Sensai, wants Naruto, You, and I to meet Him, now if you would follow me._" _She walked forward her back up straight.

_Grown. _Women... what a pain.

VVVVV

_Sango. _That name stuck in his head. Who was she? And why was he here? He stopped. Someone was following him. He had a dark aura, a demon? No, despite the darkness hovering around him, he was human... Or a half - breed.

" Kohaku... who are you?" The man appeared behind him, reveling his self. He had red eyes that made Kohaku freeze. But he replied with the only honest response he could give. "I don't know..." All of a sudden Kohaku felt like a Fly trapped in a spider web.

VVVVV

_Yet another rather short chapter, huh? I want to note that you will find out how The girl and Kohaku got there- Here's a hint: It has something to do with The third crossover! Oh and, Kohaku and The girl are not the only ones from Inu-Yasha that will show up. And I'm looking for a beta cause lord Knows I need one. _


End file.
